Elric Timothy Atchison
Elric Timothy Atchison (born on March 1st, 1996) is an American voice actor and voice director. Born in San Jose, California, the same city as Ricco Fajardo, but he's born in the same state with Berry, and he's raised in Milpitas, California, he joins Funimation in 2022 with his good buddy, Ricco Fajardo, who is still there for Elric's arrival to Funimation. He has the same birth year as Bryn Apprill (considering that they were both born in 1996). Atchison is also friends with Micah Solusod, Trina Nishimura, Josh Grelle, Michelle Rojas, Aaron Dismuke, Robbie Daymond and Leah Clark, who are happen to be connections to why Atchison is moving to Texas to join Funimation. Ricco is also an another reason as to why Atchison is joining him in 2022, other than Ricco and these others being a reason for themselves. There's also his acquaintances, John Wesley Go and Morgan Berry. Along with others in Funimation that he got a connection with on Social Media: Kristen McGuire, Amber Lee Connors, Caitlin Glass, Ian Mead Moore, Brandon McInnis, Daman Mills, Elizabeth Maxwell, Felecia Angelle, Morgan Garrett, Alejandro Saab, J. Michael Tatum and Emily Fajardo. He soon becomes friends with Funimation veterans Bryce Papenbrook, Matthew Mercer, Todd Haberkorn, Cherami Leigh and Patrick Seitz, when they become part of the cast of Assassin's Journey, Holy World War: The Complete Series, and Tales of Legends. Atchison's decision was swift to his own making. He'll join Funimation at 26. During that time, he'll temporarily join Bang Zoom! only for anime redubs of Funimation works; he reunites with old friends Bryce, Berry (who also joins Bang Zoom! on a temporary basis) who also was a California born like Ricco and Elric, but there's also to things: Cherami, and Matthew, and becomes acquaintances with: Max Mittelman, Cristina Vee, Erica Mendez, Xander Mobus, Kyle Hebert, Keith Silverstein, Cassandra Lee Morris, Erica Lindbeck, along with his inspiration to voice acting: Kaiji Tang, Kayli Mills, his voice over senpai: Skyler Davenport and Benjamin Diskin. He also becomes friends with Evan Rivers, an anime FanFiction writer who is also the creator of Tales of Legends. He's also known for voicing: Odeim in Chef Fred, Akio in Before Light ''and ''Detective Samuel Anders in Demon Enforcers. Before Light is Atchison's anime debut. which he'll be voicing it while in between Milpitas, Los Angeles and the Dallas- Fort Worth Area. Voices *Knights of RedCliff: The Series- Legion Commander Kavin, Nephew of Sorcus *The Simpsons (Full English Dub Cast) - Bart Simpson (adult) *Assassin's Journey - Doranbolt *Family Guy (Full English Dub Cast) - Buddha *Holy World War: The Complete Series - Additional Voices *Tales of Legends - Ren D. Jaeger *Persona 4: Spirits In Pixels- Kenchu Uesugi *Primordial War - Akatsuki *Way of Life - Motohiko Ukita Category:Voice actors Category:FUNimation Voice Actors Category:California born voice actors Category:San Jose, California born personalities Category:Bige1218's Holy World War Voice Actors Category:Bang Zoom! Entertainment Voice Actors Category:1990s births Category:1996 births Category:Studiopolis Voice Actors Category:Viz Media Voice Actors Category:Milpitas, California